


Wait For It (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge Fest, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what he should have done years before on a bench at the Uffizi Gallery. This is what he should have done on a rainy night in Baltimore, when Will stared at him with pleading eyes and the water dripping off his curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233949) by [darkpriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpriestess/pseuds/darkpriestess). 



> The music is Bach's Cello suite no. 2 in D minor. The music is used at the start and end only (before the credits :-)) and not while any speaking takes place. 
> 
> Thank you to darkpriestess for permission to podfic this!

[Wait for it](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a24myrt9c0430h3/wait_for_it.mp3) at mediafire and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/doevya50q2q16lu/wait_for_it.mp3?dl=0). If you find the volume too low, you can try these instead: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6k5eb1gr7v1w5mv/waitforit_vol.mp3) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8jcxhvl4p9i8ym8/waitforit_vol.mp3?dl=0).

The file is 07.58 min / 7.67Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave darkpriestess some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D Thanks everyone  <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.


End file.
